Rewind and Press Play
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Waking up one morning to find that the last year never really happend was not something Sonny was expecting after her her first date with Chad, but at least one other person still remembers. Multi. *Spolers of upcoming episodes inside 2* rated for later


This is the prologue to the next fic of mine. It's stuck in my head. Seriously, it won't let me write anything else. You guys have no idea how many times I tried to continue writing my other story _Two Worlds Collide_ only to fail epically and start thinking about this fic.

This chapter is horriblu short because it's the prologue and it's setting up the whole mess that is going to happen in the following chapters to come.

**SPOILER:** This takes place right after "**Falling for the Falls**" episode, where they're _finally_ together.

And I have to warn you...this isn't my best work.

~*~

**Prologue**

_**Say that Again**_

Last night had been terrible… and yet amazing.

Once she had changed out of her ref clothing she had been forced to wear at Chad's charity event of tennis, she had walked around for nearly an hour looking for Chad because he wouldn't answer his phone. Then when she finally did manage to find him, it turned out that the reason he hadn't answered his phone was because it had been locked in his car and his keys were in his prep room...all the way on the other side of the event.

Because he wasn't allowed back inside, which was her fault for calling the security guards, she had been forced to walk all the way back to his prep room, get his keys and walk all the way back.

It took them an additional forty minutes to get out of the parking lot so they could avoid the paparazzi and not be seen.

And because the event was over, everyone was leaving and it caused a traffic jam for six blocks. She didn't get home until nearly midnight and she had an early shooting tomorrow.

_Wonderful_.

Oh yeah, their first date had gone oh... so... _smoothly_.

But when he dropped her off, even going as far as walking her to the door to keep her upright from sleep, she had been able to link arms with him for a few minutes, making the lateness worth it.

So, when she opened her eyes the next morning at five and slowly got ready for the day, she couldn't help but let her brain be a little blurry. All the sleepiness was just another side effect that she was going to have to deal with if she was going to see Chad in secret for a while.

Her eyes widened and all of the sudden she was awake.

They had another date tonight.

A smile spread across her face as she entered the studio with a small cup of hot chocolate to warm her up and get awake. She sipped at it earnestly as she entered her dressing room and flopped down on the couch in exhaustion.

It was only a few moments later that Tawni came in as perky as _never_.

Sonny smiled and waved. "Hey, Tawni!"

Tawni glanced at her quickly, throwing her a packet of papers. "This is the sketch for today," she said as she let her arms cross over her chest. "Marshal said we're going through it in a half an hour. Try to be ready be then." With that, she was gone, her own script being clutched in her hand.

Sonny frowned. Tawni wasn't exactly the greatest person to be around, but normally she was a morning person. Every day she came in with her hair and makeup applied with a smile on her face. She hadn't been this cranky in the morning since Sonny had first started to work here.

Sonny shook her head. _Maybe there's something wrong._ She decided that she'd have to ask about it later, after she was done going through her lines. She skimmed through the first page, smiling slightly at the characters.

It looked like they were bringing back the sketch of Marge, the waitress from the south. Sonny had loved this sketch and it was full of her own sarcastic humor. However, when she continued, she noticed that the lines seemed strangely familiar. Almost, if she could remember right, identical to the ones in the first sketch.

She sighed and stood, getting ready to go find Tawni. _There must have been a mix up_, she concluded. _They must have accidentally given me the wrong sketch_.

She made her way through the halls until she found herself in the cafeteria where only one other person sat.

"Chad."

He looked up from his fro-yo and nodded. "Sonny." Then he looked around them before giving her a smile. "Just get in?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to run through lines, but there must have been a mix up. We've done this sketch before...they must've just given me the wrong scrip." She shrugged.

Chad rubbed his eye. "I just got in. Figured a frosty cup of yogurt might help wake me up. Haven't even been to the set yet."

She stood there for a moment before continuing, wondering if she should bring up tonight. Instead she asked him, "Have you seen Tawni? I'm trying to get the right script."

Chad got up and threw away his cup. "Yeah, she was in here just a second ago. I think she went that way." Chad pointed down the hall in the direction of the prop room.

Sonny smiled. "Thanks."

She turned to leave when Chad called out to her.

"Oh, and Sonny?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him and the smile on his face. "See you tonight."

She grinned back and gave him a small wave. "Yeah."

Continuing down the hall, her mind wandered to the thought of their date tonight. They still hadn't decided on whether they were going to stay in or go out. To be completely honest, she didn't care. She only didn't want to end up having their date crashed by a reporter or having something horrible go wrong.

When she entered the prop house, she found nearly her whole cast there sitting in the furniture.

She smiled, waving her arms back and forth at her sides. "Hey, guys!" Grady and Nico looked up at her and gave her a smile while Tawni continued to look over the script. "Chad said I could find you here. Listen I think so-"

They all gasped and Nico and Grady stood up from their places on the couch.

"You did _not_ just go there."

Sonny frowned. Okay, she was lost. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tawni turned to glare at Sonny. "No one is allowed to speak about him in _So Random!_ It's a rule!"

Nico walked up to her, evident pity displaying across his features. "So, you've met him."

Grady came up behind him, talking over Nico's shoulder in a whispered rush. "He's evil."

Sonny smiled awkwardly after rolling her eyes. This was about Chad. Again. "Yeah, I just saw him in the cafeteria. Come on guys. I thought we were over this. You haven't _gasped_ at his name in nearly six months. What was that? A couple days after I got here?"

Tawni stood and approached her with her hands cupped in front of her. "You've only been here for a few days so let me put this in a way you'll understand." She stopped and smiled. "_Chad_ and the_ rest _of Mackenzie falls...are_ evil_."

Sonny held up her hands. "Whoa...hold up. I've only been here for a few days? Guys...did you forget that my one year anniversary is in a month?" She smiled, lightly scraping Nico's chin in her fist. "Did you guys just forget? Because if you did, it's no big deal..."

She looked around at all of their faces...and the confusion that was shown. "Right?"

Grady was frowning. "What are you talking about Sonny? You just got here Monday."

Nico nodded. "Yeah...I didn't know this big of an adjustment would effect your memory. It's only Thursday."

Sonny gaped at them all in shock and took a step backward. She had only just started? It had only been a few days since she got here?

_What was going on?_

~*~

**READ ME!!!!!!!!**

**THE FOLLOWING ARE SPOILERS FOR THE UPCOMING EPISODES OF SWAC. IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW, THEN CONTINUE ON AND REVIEW!!!**

**We all know about "Falling for the Falls" here are the rest of the upcoming eppies!...**

"**Walk a Mile in My Pants**"-As a fun day, Marshall decides that everyone in So Random! and Mackenzie Falls have to play each other. Some people don't get paired up so that it's in balance. Sonny and Chad are paired up. Tawni and Portlyn are paired up. Nico is paired with Chloe and lastly Zora and Grady are paired together.

"**The Legend of Candy Face-**The cast learn about eating healthier and someone doesn't agree. Grady keeps eating sugar and sweets but doesn't believe that it will make a difference to him. After Sonny shows him what happened to a person who ate too much sugar Grady changes his mind about sugar.

**"Sonny Get Your Goat"**-Sonny gets a surprise from Wisconsin, her goat! But after it starts causing trouble in Condor Studios, which almost ends her relationship with Chad and job, so she decides that So Random! is no place for a goat.

"**Gassie Passes**"-When the cast was about to rehearse for their 3rd Gassie sketch they hear Gassie has passed away. This puts the cast in a depressing state. Sonny finds out who was Gassie's owner and comforts the little girl. Until Sonny finds a way to get her happy again.

Now, do to my awesome niceness. You should review...Please...

Anyway, I rushed in this chapter. I don't know why. Then I went over it and I couldn't make it better. PROMISE the following chappies will be my normal style.


End file.
